The black blade of betrayel
by Azurknight
Summary: It's been five years since Chaos's defeat and Rex alongside his wife Dyshana are trying to live peacfully but now something new and dark has risen and Rex may have to take up his blade again
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 Life

It's been 5 years since Rex and his friends defeated the gods a created a new world without them he has since married the woman who started it all Dyshana the one who made the contract with Rex's great great grandfather Leonhardt Raglan. The two couldn't help but fall in love she finally understood how the other women from the previous generations felt. At last she was at peace with herself and now the two are raising a 4 year old son and a very loving parents all was well for the two they lived in a house outside of the town close by to enjoy the beauty of the nature around them but are visited a lot by their friends and former battle allies.

Today Ellis was on her way to visit the happy couple. The high elf was with the party since day one and has loved all that came after Leo her first love she very much wished that she was the one to bear his child but could not being a child herself at the time over time some began to wonder how she stayed sain the entire journey and now that it's over her role as surrogate mother was over. she walked inside the couples home around the afternoon and saw them kissing and hugging and then stop when they see her and Rex greets Ellis with a simple hello then looks at Dyshana who nods to which Rex finishes with we have good news. Ellis paused and asked what is it in an anticipating tone Rex smiles bigger and says we're having another baby Ellis shrieks with joy and runs over to hug the two with a loud congratulations again and then asks about their other child who coinsidentally walks into the room waking up from a nap Dyshana looks at her child and says your going to be a big brother soon in very peacful tone which causes great joy in the child which was apparent by his wide smile.

Ellis then decides to leave the two prematurley so they can have time to enjoy the wonderful news however while this was indeed wonderful news Ellis felt lonely now Leo was gone, Borgine left and now Rex no longer needed her this caused her great sadness to the point where she sat next to a tree and started crying. she goes at this for about six minutes until she hears a voice saying things to her like it's okay and I will always be here the voice was very familiar until it appeared before her it was Leonhardt. Ellis thinks it's a trick and tries to attack but is stopped mid cast when Leo stops her his hand felt warm to her she is now convinced this was Leonhardt his looks his style and his speech it was Leo down to the letter. she bursted out crying again but this time it was more joyful and pressed her face against his chest and starts saying that she missed him so much and that she was lonely now but now that he was back she was didn't have alone anymore. Leo puts his hand to her face and gently brushes her hair and says I love to her which greatly shocks her to which she points out what about Fyuria she's your wife to which Leo responds with she's gone and I can't get her back so I 've decied to live with my new life with and no one else Ellis now should have asked multiple questions like how was he alive and why now of all times but she really wasn't in the mood to care.

After hours of talking and catching up the two layed cuddling against a tree and Leo finally gets to the point and says Ellis will be my bride to which Ellis hears over and over a thousand times in head the words she desperatly wanted to hear for so long and quickly responds with a yes many times and holds onto Leo tighter and then he looks at her with an odd smile and says there is just one thing first and Ellis answers with anything just name it and I'll do it. Leo pulls unsheaths the sword at his side which resembled the sword of oaths but the blade was as dark as midnight and had an ominous air he looks at Ellis and says all you have to do is make a contract with Chaos and then we can be together forever this greatly shocked Ellis but Chaos was destroyed I can't make a contract and why do I need to Ellis replied Leo smile turns to a stern look and he says not entierly it was this sword made the power of Chaos that I came back but unless you act as the vessel for it's power I can't be in this world for long Ellis now became desperate and without thinking agreed to the contract which Leo does in the same fashion as Dyshana did so many years ago only the sigil was red and the red light radiated through the forest and could be seen in town.

Meanwhile back at Rex's home Dyshana clutches her head in pain too intense to be from the pregnancy and she begins to scream and then faint Rex screams her name and carries her to town to see a doctor their child was fast asleep and Rex carried him with as well at the doctors in town after a check up Dyshana wakes up a few hours later and is terrified by this presence that caused her headache at their home Rex believes his wife and decides to not leave town until he knows what it is as being isolated in the forest could prove troublesome luckily due to all the spoils of war collected over the years they could afford to stay at the towns comfortable inn for a very long time and they rent a room for two adults and one child plus they bring a crib just in case. later that night Rex walks around town to see if anything can be seen at night anything a light and figure something to dispel Dyshana's fear and he got his wish Ellis walks twoards him he could see her plainly but something wasn't right she looked different her clothes were slightly torn and she had yellow markings all over her body and she appeared to be in a trance. Rex runs to her to see if she was okay but she swings at him with a new weapon which wasn't her normal staff but instead a demonic looking spear and looks at Rex and says I'm am the avatar of the god chaos I will fufill his will and bring order the world her voice sounded odd like it was two voices not just hers the other sounded deep and oddly entrancing then by her side appears another old face with red hair gold eyes and a blue outfit Rex shouted father you're alive!? Rex's father Duran appeared next to Ellis but something was odd with him he looked dead inside like was blinded from everything and kept mumbling about Ryuryu his wife and Rex's mother and kept saying where is she why am I alive again or am I dreaming and the rest sounded like gibberish.

Ellis looked at Duran and snaps her fingers which he took as a command and unsheathes a black sword from his waist and charges at Rex seemingly impossible to dodge he closes his eyes but then hears the sound of metal clashing and opens his eyes and sees in his onyx armor and long red hair Vashtor he had stopped Duran from attacking and following Vashtor were four old allies who wanted to see Rex's child the four allies were Zerva Rex's great great uncle the nelth Plum, the Yulishee Reverie and Beatrice a devoted ally of Rex's they saw he needed help and joined in the fray and are all shocked by Ellis's sudden change to which she only responds with an angry look recalls Duran to her side and warps away before the questions can happen. Everyone takes a minute to swallow all that they saw and decide to stay with Rex until they figure out what just happened and why. the questions why did Ellis attack like that, why is Duran alive and zombie-like, and what was with those marks these questions puzzled the group Rex decides to keep Dyshana in the dark about this to avoid stressing her out and causing worry he didn't hold information from her but getting invloved at this time would be bad so instead the party stays at the inn with them under the guise of a reunion for the couple to catch up and see their son and wait for the new baby to be born.

**Authors Note- I don't have anything against Ellis in the slightest I just thought this would make an interesting fanfic so my apologies to Ellis fans**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 The 2nd General

It's been a few days since Ellis attacked Rex using Duran Rex's own father and it's still too much for anyone to swallow no one knew why for so long Ellis was the most loving and kind hearted person they ever met and they desperately wanted to talk with her at this time the party discusses their next move in the lobby while Dyshana is back in her room bathing her son. Vashtor begins the thought train by suggesting we maybe should ask any towns people if they saw anything earlier that day but Zerva dismisses by stating no people would have definetely found her appearance very odd and would have caused distress among the peolpe. Beatrice then suggests that they could check the pillar on their current continent which Rex adds but are they still reachable from below here while Plum and Reverie say that there's no harm in it since any other idea by this point is better than none. Rex and the others agree and he goes to Dyshana who's still bathing with their son and tells her that he has to make a trip and might be gone for a while maybe even a couple days to which she tells him to return safetly and kisses him goodbye for now and so the group departs for the pillar Mayastia to search for anything about Ellis's behavior.

After traveling for some time the group makes it back to the fifth pillar the one meant for Rex to seal so long ago the seal of the god Mayastia who they defeated and destroyed oddly enough a new entrance at the bottom was visible plain as day the party was cautious of this but still entered and walked along a path towards a large circular chamber similar to where they fought Mayastia. this room was different it was red and volcano-like complete with burnt walls and hot floors but it was designed like a destroyed palace that was once beautiful a room fit for a king and on an altar-like stand was Ellis but now her marks were orange instead of yellow. Rex ran up to her and asked Ellis why did you bring back my father and how and why did you try to kill me!? Ellis turns around and looks at him then smiles with evil intent and begins walking towards him and says why you ask it's simple because I want to ressurect Chaos and bring order back but spirit vessels could prove troublesome so I decided to eliminate the ones of light and replace them with ones of darkness and Vashtor adds that's why you brought back Duran as mere shell of his former self am I correct? Ellis snickers a little and answers yes and no yes he is back and no he's not exactly alive and I didn't bring him back no he's what you'd call a host his soul is no longer in that body instead it's just his desires running on their own his desire to be with his lover again he is to serve as a catalyst. Zerva angered by this revalation then demands to know what she's refering to to which she repsonds with I have no intention of telling you anymore and snaps her fingers which everyone thought meant that Duran was going to attack again but this wasn't the case... instead claded in rusted beaten red armor was Rex's great grandfather Ladius he was back as well and just like Duran he kept mumbling about his wife Valeria but his mumbling was a lot more muffled and less tangible.

Vashtor in particular was enraged his student and the boy who took him in when he lost his memories was now before him a mere shell and empty looking Zerva was also angered his nephew the boy who his sister birthed was now going to be an opponent to them. Ladius then unsheathes his sword and looks at the party with intensity in his eyes and assumes his battle stance Rex suprised even further by this now he had to fight another ancestor responds to the challenge and says to Ladius please forgive Ellis and me for this but I will not allow you to bring any harm to anyone while he says this he sees a tear run down Ladius's face reflecting his soul wanting his body to be stopped Rex knew this before they started their battle. Ladius opens the fight by attacking Beatrice with cross edge only to be countered with a rapid move from Beatrice and is knocked away and he is attacked further by Vashtor and Zerva using cross blade despite damage he recovers quickly and charges up his new attack Storm a darkened version of one of his best skills hurting the party but Rex get's up first and hits Ladius with a skill from his best attacks rage shot while Vashtor follows up with Dark Fear and Zerva with flame mist this combination of attacks followed with an assault from Reverie and Plum casting multiple spells knocks Ladius hard on the ground and sends his sword flying from his hand. however he quickly rises up and grabs his sword only for Ellis to command him to stop I'll handle them she says and the party prepares for another battle but nothing could prepare them for this Ellis pulls out her scythe and immediatly beigns using a new attack Eclipse Storm and dark version of Shine Storm and immediatly the party succumbs and falls to the ground unconscious except Rex who shout's why Ellis you fought with us to create this world why change it back after we worked so hard after you worked so hard!? Ellis turns her back to him and walks towards Ladius and lifts him up with magic and says Rex you could never understand I did fight for a new world but this was not I wanted so I'm going to change it back and warps away with Ladius but now the group officialy felt betrayed Ellis turned on them and they don't understand why Rex and the group after awakening return to the town and the inn but Dyshana immediately sees Rex's injuries and demands to know what happened. Rex tells her that they went to kill a monster but got injured in the process Dyshana believes her husband but she does have doubts.

Meanwhile Ellis returns to an unknown location and meets with Leo alongside Duran and Ladius Ellis greets him with a warm smile and instead of calling him by name she refers to him as my beloved husband Leo then walks up to her and says you're doing great my dear wife and soon our ideal home will become reality all you have to do is hold out a little while longer I know your new power hurts a little but you'll adjust I know how strong you are. Ellis nods her head and walks away while Leo turns around and says to himself who knew that girl would believe me so easily all I had to do was use this face hahaha... thank you Leonhardt Riglan I promise I won't let this body got waste as you and your descendants ruined everything for me this is more than you deserve. clearly this was not the real Leo but how could Ellis tell she was very desperate and who knows what this imposter is planning or who he even is.

At the inn at night Rex layed in bed with his wife and talked with her mostly about the new baby it was going to be eight more months but they were both very excited none the less he waits for her to fall asleep next to him and then begins to wonder about what Ellis said better yet why was her voice weird she didn't seem possessed or controlled in any way and what she said puzzled him it has only been a few years since they finished their journey but already she was acting strange and he believe that she has truly betrayed them it just didn't add up at all no matter how he thought of it. Rex decides to fall asleep as well at least he will always have Dyshana he assured himself and wasn't going to let anything happen to her but he also decides to get Ellis back he wasn't ready nor will ever turn his back on her ever she was a friend and more to everyone when they needed it and she deserved better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3 Bewitched Gentleman

A few more days have passed since Rex and the others returned from Mayastia where Ellis attacked them and fle Rex and Dyshana are taking the day to relax with their child and take him to a park and decided to have dinner at a fancy resturant as today was also their anniversary and Rex wanted it to be perfect for her but they'll have to forgoe the wine on this occasion but it wasn't going to ruin their evening not at all. their night was indeed perfect a great dinner nice conversation followed by dancing and finally after a long night of laughing and pleasantness the married couple go back to the inn and fall asleep not knowing that someone is watching them but who no one knew except when Beatrice and Plum saw him and followed him. they spot him on a roof nearby it was Duran but this time he seemed very different from last time his personality from his body language and his presence was more like someone they had fought before and his first words were Beatrice are envious of Dyshana do you hate her an odd question which Beatrice quickly answered no why would you say such a thing and Plum adds yeah we all have accepted Rex's choice but Duran retorts with but the question wasn't about Rex I asked about Dyshana you Beatrice hold a torch for Rex am I mistaken or are you hiding your feelings from him. Beatrice looks down with a look of anger she could not deny his words but didn't want to admit it she did have feelings for Rex. Plum looks at Beatrice and says but Beatrice you should never forget that you can always have feelings for someone no matter who they're with just be happy for them Beatrice looks at Plum and nods with a smile. Duran looks at them and says I have no business with you two leave thinking about it he is now reminding them of Nemesis one of the gods that they defeated years ago they decide to leave knowing that they can't beat him two on one but are going to tell Rex in the morning but not before Duran says Fendias to them as they flee.

The next day Beatrice and Plum tell Rex about the night before and mention Fendias to him they think it's a trap of course but have to take the risk and gather the others to head to Fendias since this required to move to a different continent Rex brings Dyshana under the guise of a vacation to see the contient now. so set up at another inn and leave to handle a request that they recieve or so he tells her and go to Fendias the seal of the god Deeth. just like Mayastia there was an entrance in the same spot and the tunnel was the same and the chamber ahead was the same only purple and electricle but the entiror was the same this time no Ellis but someone was sitting at the altar it was Rex's grandfather Thoma wearing his white outfit which looked worn out and had holes he stood up but not to attack instead he looked up at the ceiling and a ray of ominous energy engulfed his body and when it faded his eyes turned a dark shade of blue and he spoke it's nice to be back and this time in a masculine form I see Rex knew who that was Deeth another god they defeated years ago. now he was really questioning what was going on but he has no time to think because Thoma unsheathed his dark sword and lunged but he was stopped in place by magic from Ellis who teleported to their location and shouted stop to him. Plum asks Ellis what happened to Thoma in an angery voice to which Ellis responds with he is now a vessel... a vessel for the power of Deeth as she speaks the markings on her body change to a darker shade of orange and before she could speak any more she falls to the ground in pain.

Rex deeply concerned runs to check on her only for Ellis to swat him away with magic and stands up panting heavily and says why now must I feel the effects of this power damn she then releases Thoma and orders him to attack the party while she watches. Rex manages to slip by Thoma while the party holds him off and tries to talk with Ellis what do you mean by vessel he asks her Ellis still pained says when the gods where unsealed not all of their power was unleashed instead it remained at their seals and we need the four spirit vessels who acted as the seals to abosrb the power into themselves however since they were dead he used his new power to reanimate their corpses and now we're halfway done with our plan Rex wonder who is he and tries to ask but is stopped Thoma slashes at him after defeating the party the Ellis flees with him and leaves without explaining further Thoma leaves with her saying bye bye as they were warping.

On the way back Plum looks the saddest of all the group Thoma why him he was so kind and handsome they deserve to rest in peace with those they loved she said Rex and Reverie try to cheer her up but with minimal results and she recalls her time when Thoma was in the party with them and how joyful she was when Duran was born and recalls Vashtor holding him and smiling Vashtor was greatly saddened while he did betray Duran he cared deeply for the comrades he lost and wanted to let them rest this resolve to free them brought the two closer and decided to train harder with Zerva and Beatrice and Reverie who also wanted to free the warriors from this new evil but one thing was very clear they needed to help from more of their allies knowing that they would join again in a heartbeat so they split up and will rejoin later with comrades following while Rex goes back to his wife this small journey took some months so it's getting closer for the baby to be born.

Ellis and the three vessels now with the power of their pillars gods power inside them are almost ready to enage their plan but Leo tells them it's still ealry and that they need to make a couple more trips but this time he was going with her to assist personally he knew that now Rex was going to get more help maybe enough to be a threat but this fake Leo was not going to let that happen. So he readies himself for a fight and Ellis leads them to the location where it all started for Leo all those years ago the frontier where the real Leo made the contract to be spirit Vessel there he will wait but first he must get the bait but what he was not sure but it might take a while but it didn't matter to him he had plenty of time but Ellis didn't her role was different that Leo's but what Rex and his party had no idea the one question now is what are those markings. they were determined to answer all these questions nothing was going to stop them from getting Ellis back and putting the spirit vessels to rest again.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4 Reunion

More time has passed since everyone left to get the others from the other continents and have succeded in recruting their old allies again all they had to do was mention some names and they jumped at the thought to help again as it meant another battle alongside their the people they knew for so long and after a while of catching up it was decided who would battle who Vashtor, Zerva, Murmina, Ganz, and Qua where heading to battle Ladius knowing that he was waiting at his seal. Next Winfeild, Alberti, Beatrice, Plum, and Ganz where heading to fight Thoma at his final resting place where he and his wife Lavinia spent their days protecting. Finally Virra-Lorr, Sharona, Qua, Reverie, and Fer where going to challenge Duran at enhambre his seal and in a sense his memorial. though they each knew that the three were not the same as they were it was difficult none the less the groups traveled to their battle grounds where three decisive battles would take place Rex stays behind in case Ellis decides to confront him again like she did months ago.

Meanwhile at the frontier Leo? smiles with satisfaction knowing that his plan is coming to fruition and soon he'll change the world back to what it was and now that Rex was without his allies now he could get his bait so leaves the frontier through a portal that he set up earlier. at the inn where they settled in for the time being it's been seven months since the start of this journey and Rex was becoming more and more concerned about Dyshana since now she's at her most vunerable since her due date was getting closer by the day. Rex being who he is takes every caution to protect his family without causing supescion and paitently waits for Ellis to show up. days go by and everyone gets closer to the seals soon Vashtor and his party would arrive at graccea spire to battle with Ladius although now they should call him Mobius and withing hours as they are at the entrance to the spire all their hearts race they knew this wasn't going to be easy but as they traveled they trained without mercy or without stopping.

As they travel through the hall Vashtor flashbacks to him memories of Ladius how the boy was kind to him and how he taught him the sword while Zerva begins the beg his beloved sister Fyuria to forgive him for what he's about to do they desperately wished it was someone else even those who didn't know who Laidus was sympathize with them Murmina now realizes that Vashtor is truly trying to change and resolves to end his suffering by aiding him in the battle. Ganz and Qua sit back and just wait to fight this was a battle they're not excited about and each foot step got worse.

finally they arrived in the chamber and saw Ladius turned facing the oppostie direction holding his sword in front of him with both hands and he says you who bested me before now return to me in such a pitiful form and Zerva yells shut your arrogant mouth Mobius how dare refer to my nephew, my sisters son as a pitiful form he was a brave warrior not a cocky deity! while Vashtor adds I agree with him Ladius was my pupil and a good man and the thought of a fallen god using his deceased body as a set of clothes disgusts me to very core Mobius retorts with my such arrogant mortals and such talk from a corrupty Larvae or should I say puppet of Sumerill very well then without your spirit vessels I will teach now and forever what happens when interfer in the realm of the gods. with those words Mobius picks up his black blade and assumes Ladiu's battle stance adding salt to the wounds he was set on using his attacks as well while the others prepare for battle.

The battle went on for hours the group barely landing an attack on the deity even though he was severly weaker than before he was formidiable while he was having trouble with the group and he finally says enough of this I'll place the fear within you that all mortals feel when opposing a god such as I! he then begins to charge his next attack a combonation of his best attack with Ladius's called Blaze of Final Demise this attack was sure to finish the party he thought his attack bellowed through the cave knocking out Qua and Ganz but Murmina before passing out manages to shoot him in the chest with a snipe shot leaving him vulnurable giving Vashtor and Zerva a chance to unleash their own combination attack combining Crux Judgment and Crimson Disaster turning it into a new move called Hell's Rapture a move that crushes through the wound that Murmina opened practially destroying his body which began to disolve while the two warriors where still in the midst of attacking they both heard a voice that said thank you master and uncle do not feel guilt... the two finish their attack finishing off Mobius and they look up at the roof .while they do this the sword that Mobius was weilding breaks and a blueish stream of energy exits from the shards and leaves the spire. the group then makes their way back to Rex to tell him of their victory.

At the inn Rex and Dyshana are eating dinner together in the pub not drinking alcohol of course while this goes in the room their son wakes up upon hearing a noise and says mommy a typical child response but sees what he thinks is his father but is too tired to tell the person smiles and says sure I am son want to see somewhere fun I promise you'll it the child answers is mommy coming with us and his sight becomes clearer he did believe this person was his dad wearing different clothes which the fake Leo but how is this child to know that Leonhardt his ancestor looks exactly like his own father. Leo says sure she is but she'll join up with us later Leo then drops a letter on the childs bed and takes off with him now he had his bait but kept his joy inside to keep the young boy at ease however it wasn't all that necessary as the boy fell asleep during the warp. the fake Leo then places the child inside a hollow tree and stands in a spot waiting paitently and thinks the child has his mothers eyes too bad I always hated that look in face her and that vessel that destroyed my body oh well it doesn't matter they'll die either by my hands or the new Chaos things were just getting started and his plan was seventy percent complete

**Authors Notes- I'm not too great at action scenes but I wanted to add as much emotion as I could with ruining the scene so please keep this in mind for the other chapters**


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5 Revilation

An hour went by before Rex and Dyshana went back to their room to go to bed Dyshana went to check on their son but much to her horror he was gone and she freaked out screaming his name not noticing the letter lucky for Rex he found it during her panic and read while she was crying Dyshana then lifts her face up to ask Rex what to do but sees him reading the letter he tries to hid it but she gets it from him and reads it as well it says

Dear Happy Couple

I took your child and if you don't arrive within two months and six days he'll starve to death until then I'll keep him safe I'll be at the frontier ask your wife she knows where it is

?

Dyshana crumples the letter in her hand and burns it she then turns her rage twoards Rex knowing now that he has been hiding something from her to which he fully explains and why he did it Dyshana anwsers with Rex normally I would be furious disappointed and betrayed by your lies but I will forigve you for two reasons the first because you were only thinking of the well being of out unborn child and the other is because I lied to you before and you still chose to love me so I will do the same but we must retrieve our child at once Rex agrees and the two set off but this trip will take a while since Dyshana can't travel that well at the moment.

At Enhambre Virra-Lorr and her group have just defeated Nemesis inside of Duran's body Virra just says please rest Duran you may have been a pain in the ass but you still deserve better just like with Mobius the black sword broke and a light blue stream of energy escaped from the spire. on the way back Virra-Lorr has a blurred vision of the future but really hazy she saw what appeared to godly figure and a muffled voice saying I'll revert the entire world a place of misery...ery...orsaken me... was all she could make out this greatly disturbed her. however on the way out they see a person who appeared see through it was Ryuryu Duran's wife she nods at the party to which they say your welcome as that message was clear as day to everyone she then fades away in a bright light and Sharona comments I hope it's beautiful up there I want a nice afterlife while everyone agrees.

Finally all that was left was Thoma Alberti and Beatrice made there way to the chamber inside Fendias spire Alberti sees Thoma messing around with his sword and opens with hi long time no see big brother while Beatrice says grandfather you know he's... and Alberti says yes I know please don't say anything else I know what we have to do and with that said they start the battle with Deeth. during the battle even though this wasn't Thoma Alberti had flashbacks of the time he spent with Thoma sbout how Thoma taught him about what being a man meant and the battles they fought alongside each other and about their final meeting where Thoma told him to be there for those he loved most. Winfeild did the same he remembred teaching Thoma about being a gentleman and teaching him the rules and remembering the beautiful women they flirted with then he couldn't help but remember the day Thoma and Lavinia married it was the only time he recalled crying the joy he felt as his apprentice finally got his dream girl. finally Plum reminisced about the time she first met Thoma and how she jokingly thought he confessed his love to her and how much of a true man she saw him as and how much different he was from his son Duran. finally the battle ended Beatrice now wished more than ever to truly know the man her grandfather idolized while his body was fading Winfeild walked up to him and asked what are the rules of the gentleman Thoma's eyes go blank and he says shower...her with affection everyone gasps but Winfeild continues the first rule Thoma continues as well old, young, it matters...not Winfeild becomes teary eyed the second rule Thoma still answers flatter her...with compliments wanting to hear it again Winfeild continues the third rule Thoma smiles wider This is an emergency...and the list must abridged...but never forget the final rule finally Winfeild barley gets out the words as now he truly began to shed tears the cardinal rule the one thing you must never do to a woman as his body finaly fades Thoma gets out more important than never making her cry..never..ever...raise...your hand to..a...woman and then he completely disappears. Winfeild then smiles and looks up while wiping his face and says you were truly a man of the highest caliber and the others begin to cry at that moment and don't say another word they just leave not noticing the purple energy leaving in front of them as Thoma's sword shattered as well.

Ellis at the unknown location is now becoming more sadder by the minute Ladius,Thoma,Duran why why did they attack them weren't they supposed to be our friends they say I've betrayed them no they betrayed Leo be safe I can't lose you again she thought. Rex and Dyshana are getting closer to the frontier by this point although now almost nine months have passed and Rex keeps insisting that she stay in town at an inn near a doctors but she keeps refusing one thing is for sure he thought whoever took their son was in for a fight and he wasn't going to show mercy. The fake Leo smiles again as he feels Rex getting closer by the day and now his plan is ninty percent complete and he was very looking forward to his encounter with Rex hoping to get his revenge.

**Authors Notes- I simply had to do an emotional scene for Thoma and Winfeild this story would have felt incomplete otherwise**


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6 Vendetta

This new very unplesant adeventure took about nine months so far and Rex was now more angry than ever it was bad enough that Ellis betrayed them and tried to kill him but whoever was pulling the strings kidnapped his son Rex and Dyshana were going to make him pay they knew it had to be this he that Ellis refered to during their last encounter. they arrived at the entrance to the frontier where the first adventure began nearly a century ago where Leohnardt Riglan the golden met Dyshana who saved him from death made the contract so he could rescue Ellis who was a child at the time and soon after ended the war on the continent leading to five generations of spirit vessels who left their marks on the old world but everyone still remembered them.

Rex insisted that Dyshana wait by the entrance due to her condition to which she relucantly agreed but wished her husband safety he smiles and enters the area and after a minute a running he sees a figure standing in an open area like Rex thought he too had a black sword just like the others and Rex remembred him clearly the first vessel Leo. Rex puts on a look of disappoinment and says Leo so are you the one who convinced Ellis to betray us? Leo smiles and says the girl wanted me back and I could never stand seeing her suffer so much shame on you breaking her heart like that Rex gets angry and retorts liar Ellis wasn't suffering at least... I didn't think she was he said in a saddened tone Leo again smiles and adds well let's think for a moment a man who looks like her first love chooses another woman to wed and has a beautiful family this same woman only opened her heart recently to you and only you while Ellis the poor thing had to watch as people she loved had to sacrifice their futures because the same woman said they had to oh and the salt on the wound was hearing the words I love you to a woman who was willing to do the same to you oh poor Ellis her role was done and she had nothing left in this world. Rex looks even more disheartned but quickly changes his expression to anger he knew Leo would never talk like that but he does know who it is you know Dyshana was like you said going to sacrifice me and she did have a closed heart but not because she was heartless it's only because if she had opened her heart to my ancestors she would have suffered more than anyone Ellis was saddened by their sacrfices but she kept going despit knowing what was going to happen and I know she would never have givin up on anything let alone on this world and in the end like my father my grandfather and his father and his father they chose the ones who they loved my than anyone else to share their existence with and I can feel it even now that they are together in the other world smiling at all of us alongside my mother my grandmother and the others they fought with us to rid the world of gods like you Summerill!

Leo gets a little suprised and claps his hands and says very good you figured it out too bad that dumb high elf couldn't figure out who I was either and she called me her husband it was so sad haha Rex gets angrier at the fallen god and demands answers how he came back and what he did to Ellis. Summerill makes Leo's face more malefic in expression and answers the questions very well when you defeated me I had only recently awakened and my power wasn't fully restored so instead I placed that power in the form of a sword modeled after your golden sword of oaths and created my blade the black blade of betrayel as a counter but the problem was I had no body luckily what you and your allies failed to notice one of my gurgs survived and it carried me to spire that I told it about there that's where I obtained this body about without a soul was perfect espicially a spirit vessel. Next I needed to revive the other gods so I met Ellis who without questioning me obeyed my every wish of course I had to remind her of her painful memories and sweet talk her so using a different power I gave her the power of Chaos through a contract the reason was I'm already using the power of another god Mercury as there wasn't enough bodies but your friends took care of my new friends too soon for me to get them ready oh well. Rex was ready to attack but then he remembered where's my son he demanded Summerill responds with oh right the brat he's safe he then whistles and Rex's son emerges from a tree hollow and rushes to his father it took a while but he figured out that the man he left with wasn't his father Rex tells his son to go to where Dyshana is and he runs away.

Summerril snickers and says too bad he has no mommy to go ot Rex gasps and angerly says what do mean? Summerill answers I said a gurg survived didn't I mention that oh and you can say farwell to that unborn child as well then something emerges from outside the frontier and collides with a tree it was the gurg beaten and battered Rex then joyfully laughs at Summerill while he says what the hell is so funny human and Rex answers you mentioned my wife yes but you never asked how our new child was he was born two days ago I'm not stupid to bring my nine month pregnant wife to a battlefield Dyshana then emerges from the woods holding a baby and a slash mark on her dress while Summerill says how I saw her before you entered and she was still... Dyshana then pulls on her dress and a small pillow falls to her legs while she says we knew you where watching so we decided to trick you a gurg could never defeat me as I am now you have freightened our children and disturbed our peaceful life I will return that fear two fold she then puts the baby down and puts a barrier around him and pulls out her scythe Summerill then feels played and charges in while Rex follows the same motion.

Summerill puts up a decent fight but despite having the power of two gods inside him he cannot hit the couple while they almost effortlessly and without injury defeat him and he falls heavily on the ground then his sword begins to crack. Rex looks down at him and says now Ellis will return to normal no die Summerill and never again cast your shadow of hatered again Summerill breaks out laughing like a madman and gleefuly says you think it's over idiots I never told you why I truly needed Ellis Rex and Dyshana now realize something is up and they gasp. Summerill then explains remember the sword that the fallen gods where using well those were created from the contract and when they are destroyed the power that the gods never got to use is released and the contractor recieves the power in other words the reason Ellis went to the seals was to expand the contract so now when all of our power the power that would have insured our victory will go to Ellis and she'll become the new chaos and now... with those words Summerill dies but Leo's body doesn't fade away.

Rex wonders what does he mean by and now then he hears a piercing scream from nowhere and then a thick black portal emerges and Ellis runs through it only now her marking were dark red and glowing she picks up Leo's head and places it against her chest and cries heavily Rex tries to talk with her but she refuses to listen and pushes him back she then picks up the body and saddly says I've had enough of all of this if trying to be happy means having taken away in an endless cycle then I should return to the time of the gods at least then I can.. no will I will end everyones disappears again in another portal Rex is winded and can't talk at the moment and Dyshana is paralyzed with fear to even talk at the moment they need to get somewhere safe Ellis is mentally unstable at the moment and could come back at any moment after he recovers Rex and Dyshana head back to town the others where to meet them there when they won their fights and now they really needed all the help they could get.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Decisions

Rex and everyone else have reunited again and but now they had to make a decision and a hard one while and everyone except a few are considering wether or not they can bring themselves to kill Ellis Rex of course is against the idea and Dyshana is standing with him since believing in him got them this far and her choice is not changing. Vashtor is very against the idea Ellis reminded him of the times he had of his time with them after he betrayed them and Rex took his hand rather than cutting it down and he wasn't going to kill anyone of his allies Zerva is considering it but after all the time he spent with Ellis, Virra-Lorr, Winfeild, and Dyshana it was heavier to make the choice. everyone else was also waying down their feelings for Ellis against the greater good but even if they make the other choice how could they get break that contract and get that power to exit her body

Rex decides to talk with Vashtor but doesn't leave Dyshana alone she follows him with her baby in her arms Vashtor was outside the inn in the dark thinking to himself Rex approaches him and asks you're not considering killing Ellis are you Vashtor Vashtor turns and says if she truly betrayed us and there was no hope then surely she would have killed us before we could move but she didn't and by that logic I say there is hope for her and I want to save her as antonment for trying to kill her myself so long ago Rex smiles at the dark knight and says thank you Vashtor I hope the others feel the same. while they continue to talk Zerva walks outside and talks with Dyshana it's funny for as long as I've known you I never once thought of you as a mother then again maybe I thought the same of Fyuria but it's been too long he says with a satisfied smile Dyshana smiles with him and says perhaps but I think something important you always seem to forget is that both of my children are still your family since while it has been sometime Fyuria's blood still runs in their veins Zerva chuckles a little and says you're right how dare I of all people forget their family when they're right in front of him one thing is true I have a lot to talk about with my sister when we meet again Zerva walks away he doesn't believe that Ellis has truly betrayed them like Vashtor he's decided to help her.

Winfeild and Beatrice talk about their decison Winfeild just says I'm just happy to have known that Thoma still remembers the lessons I taught him and I know that killing a woman is not what a gentleman would do while Beatrice responds you may be an idiot like they say but you're right and Rex would be very sad and so would Thoma grandfather agrees so I will also think of another way Winfeild smirks and tells her we'll think of something we always do I've seen it work out so many times before now if only that were true with my adventures Beatrice walks away knowing Winfeild killed the mood. next Virra-Lorr and Sharona talk about disappointment Virra opens with Sigh so he chose her of all of us and Sharona agrees while Sharona says I wanted an adorable baby too but oh well maybe I can find another man the two continously exchange words of forbidden love while they drink ale together the two want Ellis to live but are indifferent about the final outcome.

Later the next day the entire group decided on what they were going to do about Ellis much to Rex's delight they've agreed to killing her only as an absolute last resort but otherwise think of a different way so now they make their way to where the boundary plains entrance should be and as they suspected it was open Ellis was waiting for them on the other side but at the entrance was four old enemies Midas, Keith, Vlady, and Brahm four people that accepted Summerill's gifts in the past through the gurgs four and some of the group stayed to fight them Alberti and Beatrice took on Midas, Murmina challenged Keith, Reverie and Qua fought Vlady, while Plum, Sharona, and Fer fought Brahm. while the others stay Rex and the remaining group moved forward and saw more enemies this time it was a large hoard the group then decided that only six would go to Ellis Rex, Dyshana, Vashtor, Zerva, Virra-Lorr, and Winfeild were the final party. where on their way to Ellis to bring her home and end this madness once more and for good.


	8. Chapter 8

CH.8 Genesis

The group made their way to where Chaos's seal was but this time it was way different from before rather than a cave or a castle structure it was a beautiful garden flowers blooming a warm look trees and fruit it was paradise not a single sight of darkness and emerging from the beautiful radiance was Ellis her marks disappeared and she wore a new outfit which resembled a white sleevelss angelic gown and she wore a reath of white roses her undone shimmered like stars it was like staring at a goddess her eyes however now glew red and striked fear into the party like she'd become more dangerous than Chaos himself. when she spoke now her voice was empty and no other sound besides her own voice came out as she spoke Rex you have his face and their best qualities no doubt you are the perfect man but you still chose her and then you take Leo away from me why do these things Rex pauses and says Ellis that wasn't Leo it was... shut up! she shouts and becomes enraged and looks at the others and says I have nothing more to say Winfeild walks up and says well too bad cause I got something to say .. Ellis I also know what it's like to loose someone precious I was in love once and still am but I moved on why can't you do the same? Ellis just stands there and Zerva speaks next we all made sacrifisies to get to where we are now my family including my sister and her son gave up their futures for us I thought you understood better than anyone Ellis still doesn't speak. Virra-Lorr speaks last since Dyshana can't find any words Virra says Ellis I've known you for so long and I know without a doubt all those years we traveled you had the strongest will among all of us I know you know better than this Ellis still doesn't respond.

The room falls silent until Ellis starts emitting energy and utters you're all wrong how could any of you understand they trusted me with all of their hearts and I loved them with all of mine and I saw them give up their futures because of a lie and in the end they died and I saw it with my own eyes so the only way to know this pain is to meet them again Ellis hovers in the air and produces her sycthe and carries it with telekinesis and now holds an angelic staff with the same method and shouts so I'll end your ignorance here and now! and the party shouts her name a battle was not avoidable.

(After a long battle)

Ellis stands on her feet panting while the others manage to stay steady and Rex says Ellis stop this we all care about you and they wouldn't want you to do this they want you to be happy Ellis raises her head with a really angered look and says I don't care anymore they're gone all of them and there was nothing I could do how could you ever know how they felt about me Ellis emits even more energy and now produces four angelic wings with the initials of the other four spirit vessels marked on each wing and another battle starts much to everyones despair.

(After an even longer battle)

The rest of the group arrives in time to the end of the battle but to their horror they see Rex delivering a finishing blow to Ellis with tears running down his face and then they do the same after shouting for her as her body fades during the fall. Rex then falls to his knees and pounded the grounf shouting we promised we'd find away I wanted to bring her home she didn't deserve this why her why her of all the people in the world Ellis!. in an area filled with nothing but light Ellis floats covered in injuries and she is barely awake quietly talking why did I do this why did I feel so angry why do I feel so... alone then a voice says because we left you that's why Ellis can't see but she can make out eight figures surronding her it was the vessels and their wives Duran speaks next I rebelled against my fate but you always kept me straight Ellis you where the greatest influence in my life thank you Thoma speaks next I've met many women in my life and I found the best woman is one who has the heart of a mother one who would protect her child at all costs and I truly only knew two my Lavinia and you the one who raised me and my father and son as her own thank you Ellis. Ladius spoke to Ellis next in my life there were many who died on the battlefeild for what they thought was right and you were able to live through so many battles because your heart was strong and your will unbending and that's why I was proud to have known you Ellis finally Leo speaks to her Leo she says while he says Ellis you promised more than anyone could've delivered but you still did it and for that we all thank you while we can't come back as much as we love you we can however give one last gift all eight of the figures put their hands on Ellis and the light fades while it does the women say one word Lenion and Ellis loses consiouness.

At the garden area as the group prepares to leave Rex begins to build a memorial for Ellis but stops when he sees a light shine on an area and a body begins to form in the area it was Ellis wearing a simple short sleeved white dress everyone notices and rushes to her and saying things like how worried they were and that is she okay now and she happily responds yes and I'm sorry about everything Rex and Dyshana smile knowing that things are okay now the nightmare was over for good all the power Ellis absorbed died with her old body her new one created from it was pure and untainted by the evil gods that corrupted her mind victories the group returns home and then celebrates their victory.

One year later Rex and Dyshana visit Ellis in her new home close to their and it was beautiful a house decorated with flowers and smelled of sweet fruit they enter the house and see Ellis inside wearing a new dress but now someone was living with her which everyone remembered when they heard crying Ellis exits the room and returns holding a baby with blues eyes and whitish hair with a tuft of red in the front and his name was Lenion the true gift Ellis wanted a baby of her own with a soul crafted from all of those she held dearest she finally could say that now she was never truly alone anymore and Rex and Dyshana loved spending time with her life was never better for any of them. everyone else went their seperate ways again but still visit plus everyday Ellis and Dyshana would read to their babies in front of a giant tree and today Dyshana's first born would accompony them while they both told the story of a warrior how does it end he asks the two women look at each other and both say he lived in their hearts and memories and the world weeped with joy remembering his sacrifice and the marks he left would never fade.


End file.
